cats and dogs
by Star Struck Baka
Summary: amu loves er dog poochie but when a mysterious black cat comes her way what kind of trouble will she egt into


**Baka: herro good people of what I hope is earth because aliens would be scary **

**Ikuto: that was some hello **

**Baka: Yes I know**

**Ikuto: so whats this thing about? Me and amu**

**Amu: you wish it was about us **

**Baka: well yes actually it is its very amutoy ( not a word)**

**Ikuto : do I score? **

**Amu: no you never score**

**Baka: *giggles and nods at ikuto's question* not in this chapter **

**Amu: what????**

**Ikuto: * does the sexi kitty dance:**

**Amu: BAKA DON'T OWN SHIT SO SHE SHOULDN'T BE WRITEING THIS BUT SHE WILL ANYWAY CUZ SHE'S KUKU BANNAS**

* * *

I held onto the l leash tightly as I was slightly pulled by poochie my dog he was so adorable. I watched as I saw tadase the student council president pass me by with his own dog I looked ta poochie and crouched down " I don't need a guy like him as long as I have you right poochie?" I said and he barked enthusiastically I smiled and walked along again

I walked home soon after that .The truth is I did wish I had tadase on my arm but he'd never look at a girl like me, Amu Hinamori twice. I looked at poochie who was sitting at the end of my bed sleeping and smiled I heard a meow from outside my balcony window and looked over their was a black cat my little Yorkshire picked up it head and jumped off the bed and started barking " hey poochie stop" I scolded and got up and picked him up I opened the door and looked at the black cat as it sat on the balcony railing poochie jumped from my arms lunging for the cat I gasped.

The cat ran away down the fire escape and poochie followed I ran down my inside house stairs and out the door.

"poochie come back" I screamed and ran after him he ran after the cat for abpout ten minutes and then I lost sight of him " pooochie " I yelled and ran around the area " pooooochiiiiiieeeeeeeee" I yelled again

I walked through the streets I heard barking and looked around I ran toward the sound and when I got their someone was holding the black cat tenderly and holding poochie by the collar " poochie" I screamed " thank you so much " I yelled ran to grab poochie.

But just as I was about to scoop poochie out of the boys grip he pulled the small dog away " is this mutt yours? It scared the shit out of my cat" he said coldly I looked at the navy blue haired boy " well your cat ran to my balcony and disturbed his sleep so we're even now give me poochie" I said placing my hands delicately on my hips and h e gave me a shifty look. And handed me poochie as if it was a bagged lunch. I sighed and looked at him he was fine not hurt at all I smiled " okay well tank you" I said and started walking away .

Suddenly I felt a small paw like feeling on my back which startled me I was being pushed by something small I fell forward and into the water of the near by lake I got up and pulled the flaling poochie out of the water "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!!???" I yelled turning to the boy who was several feet away too far away to have been the culprit I looked down and in the shallowest part of the water was the black cat only the bottoms of his feet wet the cat was sneering at me I was enraged " YOU FUCKING DEMON CAT!!!!!!" I yelled and poochie jumped out of my arms and chased the cat I looked at the boy.

" control your fucking cat look at what it did to me your moron" I screamed and he looked at me and started cracking up I glared at him and walked over to him " listen here you cat loving little son of a-" I cut myself off before swearing he looked at me as I simmered with anger and he smiled " HEY lighten up its not that bad" he said.

I smirked devilishly and then smiled " okay really" I said pushing him into the water and started laughing " yeah your right its not that bad." I smiled and he glared at me he got up and started squeezing the water out of his clothes I saw six pack peek out from under his short " you really suck" he said and I smiled

" your cat sucks" I said sticking out my tongue " be careful or I'll bite your tongue" he said and e sounded well SERIOUS! I pulled my tongue back into my mouth.

" pervert" I said and he looked around " hey where's my cat?" he asked and I looked around also " where's poochie?" I asked more myself .

Ikuto's p.o.v. –

I looked at the girl I can't believe her stupid dog had gotten my little fluffy lost and she had gotten me wet WET I hate water.

" well we better start looking " I said and she looked at me " why would I wanna look with you" said the little pinkette looking at me scorn fully " don't you know its cause I'm so damn smexy" I said smirking . and she glared at me " lets just look for poochie" she said and started walking I walked next to the soaking wet girl and smirked looking down at her shirt which was abviously meant to sleep in since it was white. She wasn't wearing a bra either which made me giggle.

" hey what are you laughing at" asked the honey eyed girl turning her head.

I smirked and smiled" nothing just enjoying the view" I said looking down at her see thru shir. She blushed and put her arms up I smirked " p-p-p-PERVERT" she screeched and I smirked again .

As we walked she kept shouting poochie every five minutes and I kept saying fluffy we sounded weird.

"poooooochie" the girl yelled and we heard a bark " fluffy?" I yelled and we heard a meow we went running toward the source of the noise. It was a dark alley and their were two boys one was holding the dog he had a lighter in his other hand and was about to light the dogs ear on fire the othe r boy held fluffy by her tail and I was about to saock him in the face and then I saw he was holding a knife close to his tail

" hey you let go of our pets your sadistic bastard" me and the pinkette yelled simultaneously and they looked at us " why should we you lost them we found them now we're playing with them." Said the man holding the dog I saw the pinkette charge at him " let go of poochie" she yelled going in for a jumping kick wich she almost missed the man toppled over and she caught her dog I smiled so the pinkette had some spunk. I looked at fluffy who was meowing as the man was about to cut her tail "fluffy" I said and before I could react the dog bit the mans leg and he yelled in pain he dropped fluffy and the pinkette caught her. She let the cat trot off as soon as she caught him and smirked at me " you can say thank you any minute" she said getting up.

I saw the two boys glare at the pinkette then they straed at her still drenched shirt and they smirked evily .

" you know a cute little girl like you shouldn't go around wearing wet clothes" said the man who was formally holding fluffy by her tail.

" yeah you might catch a cold" said the other boy pulled his knife out " here let us cut you out of those clothes" said the boy and grabbed the girls shirt by the collar and sliced it so their was a nice tear showing her cleavage.

Okay I know what your asking why amn't I jumping to the rescue and the reason is I want to see her squirm I watched and then was done I walked up to them " you might not want to do that " I said placing my cat on a trash can so she dosen't get hurt I watched as they glared at me " stay out of this pretty boy " they said glareing I quickly kicked the one holding the pinkett's arm in the get and then punched the other in the head swiftly and they fell . the pinkette fell to the ground and picked u p her dog " are you okay poochie?" she asked and I sighed stupid girl

" you can thank me any minute?" I said smirking she glared at me " shut up cat boy" she said and stood up and started walking away. I smirked and grabbed fluffy and walked away toward my "home"

To be continued

____________________________  
baka: how was that?

Amu: horrible

Ikuto: I liked it

Baka: your just saying that because you got to see amu exposed and be the big hero

Amu: not to mention he got to see my cherst.

Ikuto: that is soooooo true it's not even funny

Amu: your such a pervert

Baka: I agree and I don't own shugo chara .


End file.
